La fragancia de la vida
by Neverroyal
Summary: Sucrette se decide ir del Sweet Amoris, al pasar un año decide volver, pero esta vez bastante cambiada. Quiere volver con su madre, ese es su único deseo en la vida, pero también será otro deseo más...
1. Chapter 1

**Discraimer: Obviamente Amour Sucré y ni sus personajes me pertenecen a mí, sino a ChiNoMiko y es distribuido por Beemoov.**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Prólogo.

* * *

**[POV Sucrette]**

─¿Volver? Nunca pude creer que sería tan difícil ─me decía a mí misma mientras empacaba mis últimas cosas.

Mis padres se habían divorciado, la razón por la cual me tuve que ir de la ciudad, hacía otra. Mi papá se había casado con una mujer, muy linda de por cierto, no era como las madrastas que solían estar en los cuentos de hadas, ella era diferente, me trataba bien… Bueno… tengo que aclarar que sentí celos de ella cuando había llegado a la familia, pero después me acostumbré.

¿Qué ha pasado conmigo?, Bueno pues me corté el pelo y lo teñí… ¡Ah! También mis pechos se desarrollaron más… Y no, no fue por obra del bibidi-babidi-bu, sonará muy a lo Ámber, pero en realidad mi papá me había regalado una cirugía de pechos, ¡Al fin dejé de ser plana!

* * *

Escuché la bocina del auto, me asomé por la ventana y vi que era mi papá tocando la bocina del auto, haciéndome una seña con la mano para que saliera. Terminé de empacar lo demás, cerré la maleta y la bajé de la cama.

─Volver a empezar ─suspiré, diciendo esto último salí de la habitación y baje las escaleras.

Era extraño ver la casa vacía. Sí esa era la misma casa, en la cual yo había vivido casi toda mi vida, antes de llegar al Sweet Amoris.

Salí de la casa, cerrando la puerta con la llave. La esposa de mi papá, Amelia, bajó del auto y tomó mi maleta, para guardarla en el baúl del coche. Cuando cerré la puerta, me giré, ahí en la casa del frente estaba mi amigo, Viktor. Lo miré con una sonrisa triste y le hice seña de adiós con la mano, el cual me respondió con una sonrisa y también una seña de adiós.

─Sucrette, puedes dejar a tu noviecito, ya tenemos que irnos, además ¿Para qué te despides, si de seguro hablarás con él por teléfono? ─decía mi papá un poco molesto.

─Sí, papá ─conteste, para luego subirme al auto.

Amelia también se subió al auto, pero ella en el asiento del copiloto. Cuando el auto empezó a moverse, me sentí extraña, como una sensación de un nudo en mi estómago, me volvería a encontrar con mis amigos, no sé si Debrah haya vuelto al Instituto, espero que no, porque ahí si le pego sus golpes

* * *

**[POV Narrador]**

Los ojos azules claros de Sucrette, veían por la ventana del auto como se iban alejando de la ciudad. Era un día nublado, frío y lluvioso, típico de la época entre noviembre/diciembre. La joven tenía ya su lista de qué hacer desde que llegará a la ciudad. En primero iría a pasar tiempo con su madre, también iría a comprar ropa y algunas cosas escolares, pero sobre todo lo que más quería era pasar tiempo con su madre, aunque sean cinco minutos. Ahí Sucrette recordó como era que se había separado de su madre. Una lágrima salió por sus ojos, de inmediato se la limpió. Se colocó sus audífonos y se puso a escuchar música, haciendo su mundo de fantasía, mientras miraba por la ventana, como si una oveja gigante iría aplastando todo a su paso.

* * *

**[POV Castiel]** Era un domingo común y corriente, un día más ¡Sí! –nótese mi sarcasmo-. En fin, estaba en la casa de Lysandro, pues la mejor excusa era ir a ensayar por la mañana, para así quedarme el día entero metido en su casa, para comer. Después de todo la casa de Lys, tenía un gran patio con césped, y así llevaba a Demonio, para que fuera a jugar o a hacer cosas de perros, además a Leigh le fascinaba que mi perro estuviera metido todo el día con él. Lysandro y yo estábamos hablando sobre cualquier cosa que se nos viniera a la cabeza, en este caso, -como era de saber de Lys- Conejos, blancos, peludos y simples conejos, los atropellan todo los días y hasta comen carne de ellos, ¿Por qué carajos eran interesantes unos conejos?, pero bueno, como estaba aburrido y no tenía más nada de qué hablar, conejos, fue el mejor tema de conversación. En eso Rosalya, salvajemente aparece.

─¡Tú y tú! ─decía señalándonos a Lysando y a mí─ ¡Leigh los llama así que vayan o si no los mandaré a palazos!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1: Llegue a la ciudad.

* * *

**[POV Sucrette]**

Al llegar al departamento que había comprado mi padre, simplemente me encerré en mi cuarto, no quería salir. Habíamos llegado muy tarde en la noche, mi padre había pedido pizza. Escuché como unos pasos entraban a mi nueva habitación, al escuchar la voz me di cuenta de que era Amelia.

- Sucrette... -me llamó.

- ¿Qué? -contesté yo, dandóme la vuelta.

- Pero...¿Qué te pasó? ¿Qué tienes? -preguntó preocupada acercándose a mí.

Había estado llorando, tenía la cara roja, mis ojos también estaban rojos e hinchados, mis mejillas estaban llenas de lágrimas, mi labio se encontraba tembloroso, mientras las lágrimas seguían chorreando por mis ojos.

- Yo venía con la gran ilusión de ver a mi madre, ¿Y qué pasa? ¡Claro! Tenía que estar de viaje, su maldito hombre es más importante que su hija -decía yo molesta, mientras abrazaba a Amelia.

- Tranquila...Sucrette... -Amelia trababa de calmarme acariciando mi pelo, ella si logró calmarme un poco, ella era mucho más madre de lo que fue mi propia mamá- Animo, verás a tus amigos mañana -exclamó ella con una sonrisa, mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas.

- Cierto -dije yo, también dedicandole una sonrisa. - Ya ve a dormir, mañana te tendrás que levantar temprano, recuerda que ya no te vas a levantar a medio día para ir al instituto en la tarde -Amelia se levantó de mi cama, dispuesta a irse de mi habitación. - Gracias...-dije yo, ella solo me miró, me dedicó una sonrisa y salió de mi habitación.

* * *

**[POV Castiel]**

Me tuve que ir a mi casa, porque si, simplemente porque si, pero el muy desgraciado de Demonio me dejó, por quedarse jugando con Leigh. Me encontraba recostado sobre mi cama mirándo hacía el techo, además de que estaba sin luz, la luna era la que iluminaba mi cuarto...¡Maldito yo, por estar inventado a ver si la luz me bajaba...pero no...El gran Castiel la tuvo que cortar! En fin, lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza era lo que esta tarde nos habían dicho Leigh y Rosa a Lysandro y a mí... ¿Cómo que Sucrette volvería?

- ¡Mierda! -grité yo abriendo los ojos de golpe y me fuí corriendo hacía el baño.

Me había quedado dormido, no era tan tarde pero el trayecto de mi casa al instituto si, además ¡Yo tenía que ser el primero en poder ver a Sucrette! Me arreglé "descentemente" para poder volver a ver a MÍ Sucrette. Salí de mi casa y me fuí en mi moto hacía el Instituto, al llegar me dí cuenta de que todos los alumnos estaban afuera y el Instituto se encontraba cerrado. Estacioné la motocicleta, y me fuí a sentar en unos de los escalones de la entrada al lado de Lysandro.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2~

**[POV Sucrette]**

Ya estaba llegando a la escuela, había decidio irme caminando. A la mitad del camino un chico de cabellos azules que andaba en un skate se detuvo ante mí.

- ¿¡S-Sucrette!?- exclamó el chico, quitándose los lentes de sol que llevaba puestos, dejándo ver sus ojos rosa-violetas.

- ¡Alexy!- grité yo abrazándole, el cual también me correspondió el abrazo.

- Te extrañé mucho, al igual que Armín- me susurró en la oreja.

Alexy y yo teníamos una extraña relación de "ami-novios", aunque el tuviera diferentes gustos... Si nos ibamos juntos, íbamos tomados de las manos, parecíamos una de esas parejitas sonrientes al mundo...aunque...lo más raro era... ¡Los besos en los labios! Sí eramos unos sub-normales que en vez de darse un beso en las mejilla era en los labios. Él me subió a su skate y se bajó para así plantarme un cálido beso en los labios, como la diferencia de tamaño era mucha (¡Bastante, soy una pitufa!), yo me tuve que poner de puntillas. Alexy me tomó por la cintura, meintras yo le tomé por la cara. Las personas que pasaban por ahí viendo una "escenita" sólo escuchaa que decían un "Aww". Nos separamos por falta de aire, ¡Él nunca me había besado así! Nuestros besos lo más que duraban era medio segundo y nada más.

- ¿Te llevo?- me pregutó el subiéndose al skate.

- Es que ya yo...no estudiaré en el Sweet Amoris- expliqué.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Por qué no!? - Ahora estudiaré en una escuela especial de deportes, en mi caso natación.

- Al menos dejáme llevarte- dijo él con carita de borrego degollado.

- No, tú vete tranquilo al instituto, si no llegarás tarde, yo me iré sola- terminé de decir para seguir adeltante.

** [POV Castiel]** Ya estaba aburrido, más de media hora esperando afuera del Instituto. Ví qe el chico raro de pelo azul, sí ese mismo, Alexy, llegaba como si pareciera un zombie.

**[Narradora]**

Alexy se encontraba con la mirada apagada, al mirar hacía arriba cambió su expresión a una confusa, arqueando una ceja se acercó a Nathaniel.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el peli azul al rubio.

- Ni idea... Las puertas del instituto se abrierón haciéndo ver dos figuras, eran la directora y el señor Farrés.

- Alumnos, suban al autobus, sin empujones- ordenó la directora. Un gran bus amarillo se estacionó en frente del Instituto, y abrió la puerta para que los alumnos entrarán.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ¡Siento que sea muy corto el capítulo! Pero bueno, duró mucho para inspirarme ya que estoy seca de la inspiración...**


End file.
